


Together

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [78]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3X01 (Smith & Jones), A Genetic Transfer Is Just That, Awkward Conversations, Beginnings, Crush, F/M, Introspection, POV Tenth Doctor, Pining, Tenth Doctor Era, Unrequited Love, character study of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: It doesn’t matter who she is; it’s who sheisn’tthat counts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing on with the uploading of old fic.
> 
> This was prompted by [this post](http://community.livejournal.com/doctor_rose_fix/21579.html) in [doctor_rose_fix](http://community.livejournal.com/doctor_rose_fix/).

_I promised you one trip. Just one, and that’s it. I — don’t want to be amongst others right now. I need to be on my own._

‘But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff?’

 _Can you_ see _‘a navigator and stuff’? Well, then._

‘Just me.’

‘Where is everyone?’

 _I’m all that’s left. My family’s — gone, now._

‘All on your own?’

 _It’s better that way. If she can’t be with me, I’d prefer to be on my own._

‘Well, sometimes I have guests.’

 _Like Rose was a ‘guest’; no, not even from the beginning. Let’s try that again, shall we?_

‘I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had – there was recently a friend of mine.’

 _Better, but that’s not what she is to me and I know it; I promised her I wouldn’t forget her, that I’d mention her to other companions like I should have mentioned Sarah Jane and all the others – but then I never —_

‘Rose, her name was, Rose.’

 _There we are. Almost there, and it didn’t hurt quite as much as you thought it would, did it?_

‘And ... we were together. Anyway—’

 _All right, I might as well stop lying to myself; it hurt in just exactly the way I thought it would. But if I’m ever going to lance the boil, then —_

‘Where is she now?’

 _Oh, Rassilon. The one question I don’t want to answer, certainly not this soon. Time to lie, and quickly; but convincingly enough that she buys the answer and leaves me alone. I can’t exactly_ tell _her I don’t want to be having this conversation, after all, can I?_

‘With her family.’

 _Well, that much isn’t a lie._

‘Happy. She’s fine.’

 _And here we go. She may be safe – did I say ‘fine’? I meant ‘safe’, because neither of us is fine after the last conversation we had. Rose, I — but I very much doubt she’s_ happy _. She can’t be happy. Can she?_

‘ _Not_ that you’re replacing her.’

 _Oh, bravo. Way to go trying to convince her to drop the subject. Tell her that she’s not replacing somebody you’re obviously hung up over. That’ll work. Idiot._

‘Never said I was. _You_ were the one who kissed _me_.’

 _Yeah. ’Course you didn’t. And_ that _was just a genetic transfer._

‘ _That_ was a genetic transfer.’

 _Which part of ‘this means nothing’ didn’t you understand? You’re not Rose. Can’t you see that I –_ you’re not Rose _. It’s as simple as that, right now._

‘For the record? I’m not remotely interested. I only go for humans.’

 _Really?_ Not _the impression you were giving with all that ‘you kissed me’ business, but I don’t care enough to argue._

‘Good.’

 _Why aren’t you Rose?_

‘Well, then.’

 _Sooner I get this show started, the sooner I’m on my own again. Allons-_ y.

‘Close down the gravitic anomaliser. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally – the hand-brake. Ready?’

 _You’re a distraction I don’t need, Martha Jones. ___

 _ _‘No.’__

 _ _ _Well, at least you’re honest.___

 _ _‘Off we go ...’__


End file.
